Romantic Couples
There are two types of couples, Real Couples from movies and t.v. shows and fanmade Couples from fanmade movie crossovers. Real Couples Rarity & Spike.png|Rarity and Spike Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry.png|Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry Shining Armor & Princess Cadence.png|Shining Armor and Princess Cadence Alex and Gia.png|Alex and Gia Melman and Gloria.jpg|Melman and Gloria Skipper and Kitka.jpg|Skipper and Kitka Private and Cupid.jpg|Private and Cupid King Julien and Sonya.jpg|King Julien and Sonya Charlie and Sasha.jpg|Charlie and Sasha Itchy and Bess.jpg|Itchy and Bess Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto.jpg|Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto Swan-Princess-swan-princess-513863 720 405-1-.jpg|Prince Derek and Princess Odette Hubie and Marina.jpg|Hubie and Marina Rango and Beans.jpg|Rango and Beans bugs-bunny-and-lola-bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny Guy and Eep.jpg|Guy and Eep Simba-Nala-The-Lion-King-Blu-Ray-simba-and-nala-29168846-1209-680-1-.jpg|Simba and Nala ImagesCAH1DQ3F.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4684729-850-504-1-.jpg|Kiara and Kovu Genie and Eden.jpg|Genie and Eden Chet and Burn.JPG|Chet and Burn Iago and Thundra.PNG|Iago and Thundra ImagesCAM00A6Q.jpg|Belle and Beast/Prince Adam Blu and Jewel.jpg|Blu and Jewel Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun Hiccup and Astrid.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid Diego and Shira.jpg|Diego and Shira WALL-E and EVE.jpg|WALL-E and EVE Robin and Starfire.jpg|Robin and Starfire Buzz Lightyear and Jessie.png|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Mabel and Mermando.png|Mabel and Mermando Rapunzel and Flynn Rider.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) and Rapunzel Gru and Lucy.jpg|Gru and Lucy Lightning McQueen and Sally.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Sally Ramone and Flo.jpg|Ramone and Flo Mater and Holley Shiftwell.jpg|Mater and Holley Shiftwell Danny and Sawyer.jpg|Danny and Sawyer Jeff and Tammy.jpg|Jeff and Tammy Hairball and Charlamange.jpg|Hairball and Charlamange Rescuers xx-124.jpg|Bernard and Bianca Robin Hood and Maid Marian.jpg|Robin Hood and Maid Marian Taran and Eilonwy.jpg|Taran and Eilonwy Dusty Crophopper and Ishani.jpg|Dusty Crophopper and Ishani El Chupacabra and Rochelle.jpg|El Chupacabra and Rochelle Marty McFly and Jennifer.jpg|Marty McFly and Jennifer Doc Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton.jpg|Doc Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton Anna and Kristoff.jpg|Anna and Kristoff Woody and Bo Peep.jpg|Woody and Bo Peep Emmet and Wyldstyle.jpg|Emmet and Wyldstyle Ali.jpg|Littlefoot and Ali Jjr-freewilly2_027.jpg|Jesse Greenwood (right) and Nadine (left) Dodger and Rita.jpg|Dodger and Rita Tito and Georgette.jpg|Tito (right) and Georgette (left) Humphrey and Kate.jpg|Humphrey (right) and Kate (left) Garth and Lilly.jpg|Garth and Lilly Lg5.jpg|Richie Cunningham (right) and Lori Beth Allen-Cunningham (left) Elsa and Ralphie's True Love Kiss.png|Elsa and Ralphie Jaden and Alexis.jpg|Jaden and Alexis Tigatron and Airazor.jpg|Tigatron and Airazor Broadway and Angela.PNG|Broadway and Angela *Rarity and Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Alex and Gia (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Irwin and Leonette (from the Jungle King) *Lightning McQueen and Sally (from Cars) *Mater and Holley Shiftwell (from Cars 2) *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ramone and Flo (from Cars) *Humphrey and Kate (from Alpha and Omega) *Garth and Lilly (from Alpha and Omega) *Belle and Beast/Prince Adam (from Beauty and the Beast) *Xiro and Kairel *Ariel and Prince Eric *Aladdin and Princess Jasmine *Simba and Nala *Kiara and Kovu *Mufasa and Sarabi *Princess Odette and Prince Derek *Pocahontas and John Rolfe *Phoebus and Esmeralda *Hercules and Megara *Mulan and Li Shang *Tarzan and Jane *Taran and Princess Eilonwy *Tod and Vixey *Flik and Princess Atta *Mike Wasowski and Celia *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie *Woody and Bo-Peep *Marlin and Coral *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible and Helen Parr/ElastiGirl *Alfredo Linguini and Colette Tatou *WALL-E and EVE (from WALL-E) *Carl Fredericksen and Ellie Fredericksen (from Up) *King Fergus and Queen Elinor *Bloom and Sky (from Winx Club) *Stella and Brandon (from Winx Club) *Flora and Helia (from Winx Club) *Musa and Riven (from Winx Club) *Tecna and Timmy (from Winx Club) *Layla and Nabu (from Winx Club) *Chet and Burn (from Turbo) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun (from Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head *The Prince and Snow White *Prince Charming and Cinderella *Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora *Robin and Starfire *Hazel and Primrose *Campion and Blackberry *Bigwig and Spartina *Hawkbit and Clover *Moss and Heather *Hickory and Marigold *Lady and Tramp *Scamp and Angel *Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley *Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *Gru and Lucy *Goku and Chi-Chi *Vegeta and Bulma *Krillin and Android 18 *Gohan and Videl *Tarble and Gure *Pazu and Princess Sheeta *Tombo and Kiki *Ashitaka and San *Haku and Chihiro *Spirit and Rain *Shrek and Princess Fiona *Donkey and Dragon *Moses and Tzipporah *Joseph and Asenath *Sinbad and Marina *Melman and Gloria *Zuba and Florrie *Mumble and Gloria *Jack Skellington and Sally *Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks *Tim Lockwood and Fran Lockwood *Balto and Jenna *Otis and Daisy *Rover Dangerfield and Daisy *Z and Bala *Manny and Ellie *Diego and Shira *Milo Thatch and Kida Nedakh *Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia *Bambi and Faline *Pongo and Perdita *Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana *Danny and Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) *Quasimodo and Madellaine *Dimitri and Anastasia *Goofy and Sylvia Marpole (from An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Charlie Barkin and Sasha La Fleur *Aladar and Neera *Rocky and Ginger (from Chicken Run) *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel *Gwen and Trent (from Total Drama) *Lindsay and Tyler (from Total Drama) *Leshawna and Harold (from Total Drama) *Duncan and Courtney (from Total Drama) *Owen and Izzy (from Total Drama) *Geoff and Bridgette (from Total Drama) *Cody and Sierra (from Total Drama) *Zoey and Mike (from Total Drama) *Sam and Dakota (from Total Drama) *Oscar and Angie *Stripes and Sandy *Kenai and Nita *Bernard and Bianca *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *Wallace and Lady Tottington *Blu and Jewel *Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto *Boog and Ursa *Elliot and Giselle *Talon and Maggie *Rex and Fly *Cosmo and Wanda *Jorgan Von Strangle and Tooth Fairy *Itchy Ithciford and Winnifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville *Adventure and Fantasy *Peaches and Ethan *Fred Jones and Daphne Blake *Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny *Rango and Beans (from Rango) *Prince Cornelius and Thumbelina *Robert Phillip and Giselle *Prince Edward and Nancy Tremaine *Kristoff and Princess Anna (from Frozen) *Charles and Angie *Broadway and Angela (from Gargoyles) *Timon and Tatiana *Hunter and Colleen *Boris and Stella *Gumby and Tara *Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable *Finn the Human and Princess Bubblegum *Jake the Dog and Lady Rainicorn *Cinnamon Bun and Flame Princess *Korra and Mako *Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy *Fender Pinwheeler and Loretta Geargrinder *Chicken Little and Abby Mallard *Homer and Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Gromit and Fluffles *Dusty and Ishani (from Planes) *El Chupacabra and Rochelle (from Planes) *Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb *Johnny Bravo and Velma Dinkley *Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm and Princess Marilyn *Buster and Babs Bunny *Mermando and Mabel Pines *Rex and Elsa *Steve and Barb *Reggie and Jenny (Free Birds) *Patchi and Juniper (Walking with Dinosaurs 3D) *Surly and Andie (The Nut Job) *Tye and Kyyaa Broderick *T.C. the steam Trolley and Hugs *Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes (from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Draculaura and Clawd Wolf (from Monster High) *Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon (from Monster High) *Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber (from Monster High) *Ghoulia Yelps and "Slow Moe" Deadowith (from Monster High) *Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns (from Monster High) *Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker *Doc Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton *Jesse Greenwood and Nadine (from Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) *Brand Walsh and Andy Carmichael (from The Goonies) *Littlefoot and Ali *Dodger and Rita *Tito and Georgette *Richie Cunningham and Lori Beth Allen-Cunningham (from Happy Days) *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Tigatron and Airazor *Silverbolt and Blackarachnia *Hiccup and Astrid *Stoick the Vast and Valka *Kerchak and Kala Fanmade Couples *Alex and Leonette *Bowser and Mistress 9 *Vitaly and Gia *Stefano and Ling *Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle *Toby the Tram Engine and Applejack *Henry the Green Engine and Fluttershy *Percy the Small Green Engine and Pinkie Pie *James the Red Engine and Rarity *Gordon the Big Blue Engine and Rainbow Dash *Victor the Cuban Narrow Gauge Tank Engine and Zecora *Hiro the Japanese Engine and Princess Luna *Dievous Diesel and Trixie *Duck the Great Western Engine and Princess Celestia *Leo Lionheart and Aurora Rose *Benny the Beast and Sunlight *Dagnino and Teresa *Bagheera and Panthy *Winnie the Pooh and Darby *Tigger and Bruma *Claw and Queen Eliza *King Samson and Queen Jaina *Johnny the Lion and Daphne the Lioness *Timon and Marlene *Deathwing and Maleficent *Ichy and Gilda *Ed and Alex *Double D and Clover *Eddy and Sam *Emerl & Xion *Gmerl & Sunset Shimmer *Philmac & Jenny Wakeman *Mark Evo & Kiva *Jeffrey Dragonheart & Aqua *Rancis Fluggerbutter and Vanellope von Schweetz *Wolfgang and Aleu *Kopa and Vitani *Whizzer and Wilma (The Flight Before Christmas) *Mermando and Melody *Barney the Dinosaur and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *Big Bird and Prairie Dawn *Lightning Thunder & Blue Meadow *Dog and Zoe Trent *Theo/Turbo and Nellie *Smoove Move and Joy *Skidmark and Aranea *Radar and Tillie the Little Blue Engine *Dusty Crophopper and Little Engine *Mr. Fizz and Mrs. Fizz Category:Disney characters Category:Non-Disney characters